<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>virgin sacrifice by JediAnnieScrambler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063761">virgin sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler'>JediAnnieScrambler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where all the women are in charge and everything is great, Begging, Edging, F/F, First Time, Goddesses, Loss of Virginity, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sabrina is 18 AU, Sex in the woods, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Sacrifice, Virginity, woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened every year. In order to promote virility, libido, and fertility the coven would select one young witch, pure of body the ritual said, and, under the full moon, sacrifice her to Lilith. Sabrina knew it was only a matter of time before she was picked, with only a few months until her nineteenth birthday, she was one of the oldest of her coven’s virgins- a fact the Prudence was more than happy to point out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Sabith - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>virgin sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU where Zelda is the high priestess and Lilith rules hell, all the women are in charge and everything is great.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It happened every year. In order to promote virility, libido, and fertility the coven would select one young witch, pure of body the ritual said, and, under the full moon, sacrifice her to Lilith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it had been decades since the Church of Night had actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of their virgin sacrifices but they kept the tradition all the same. So every year, one virgin would be chosen and once the sun set and the moon began to rise, she’d walk naked through the forest to the altar where she’d spend the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina knew it was only a matter of time before she was picked, with only a few months until her nineteenth birthday, she was one of the oldest of her coven’s virgins- a fact the Prudence was more than happy to point out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgin again Sabrina?” She asked when Sabrina entered the church in a plain white dress, “I would have thought Nicky would have cured you of the ailment by now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flushing, Sabrina tilted her chin in defiance, “my sex life is none of your business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three weird sisters laughed. Stepping closer, Prudence’s smile widened, “Oh it’s everyone’s business tonight with the selection.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t even going to come to this but Aunt Zelda made me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor High Priestess,” cooed Prudence, “with such a prude for a niece, tell us Sabrina, are you afraid of our carnal ways or do you want to end up like Old Woman Mildrige?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina glanced past them to see the oldest of the women there for the selection, her white hair matching her white dress. But just as she opened her mouth to snap back a response, a firm hand cake to rest on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabrina has always been a late bloomer,” High Priestess Zelda said with the smallest hint of affection, “In fact we’re still waiting for her growth spurt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weird sisters included their heads with respect to the High Priestess as Sabrina stepped past them to join the ring of white clad women. Taking her place in the group, Sabrina glanced around at the semi circle made up mostly of thirteen and fourteen year olds, young girls before their dark baptism, and clasped her hand in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the coven took their seats in the pews, Zelda lifted a bowl of unholy water for all to see, then she offered it to the first girl. Marricat reached out, dipping her fingertips into the bowl. The water remains still, and Zelda moves onto the next girl, then the next, each of them repeating the process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming to Sabrina, Zelda glanced up for the first time as she reached into the bowl. As soon as Sabrina’s hand touched the water it turned to blood, dark red, magic. She was chosen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Weird Sisters came to the Spellman Mortuary at dusk, cloak clad with wicked smiles on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Prudence asked as both she and Dorcas offered Sabrina a hand. Without hesitation, she accepted it, letting the trio lead her into the woods. Dorcas carried a knife in her free hand, Agatha following with a white sheet and a bundle of candles in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Scared Spellman?” Prudence said as the woods grew thicker, darker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Sabrina’s voice didn’t waver, “I’m just sitting in the woods all night, nothing to it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you haven’t heard?” said Agatha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About the thousand year rumor?” added Dorcas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” Sabrina glanced from one sister to the other, “What rumor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh girls, don’t frighten her,” Prudence laughed, “No one knows if that holds any weight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> holds any weight?” Sabrina’s voice rose, “Prudence! Tell me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina stopped, pulling her hand from Prudence’s, “Tell me now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bossy, bossy,” Prudence chided before taking Sabrina’s hand again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once every century, our queen and savior Lilith picks a virgin to bless,” said Prudence, “She takes her to castle in Hell where the witch spends the next thousand years serving at the pleasure of her queen- if you understand what I’m saying.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Sabrina solemnly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She means fucking,” said Dorcas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what she meant!” Sabrina snapped, flushed and the trio of sisters laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we are,” said Agatha as the four approached the stone table in the middle of the dark, dark forest. She covered the slab with the white sheet and placed a package of candles on top as Prudence and Dorcas helped Sabrina strip naked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina eyed the knife Dorcas held nervously as she shivered in the cool summer air, “What’s that for?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Dorcas offered it to her, “I almost forgot, it’s for you, to protect yourself with if any boys come to make trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll want to stay pure for Our Lady,” agreed Prudence, “Don’t worry Sabrina, I’ll make sure all the warlocks stay far away from the woods tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh thanks?” Sabrina said as she took the knife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In turn, each one of the sisters kissed her on the cheek before linking pinkies and disappearing into the darkness. Unwrapping the candles, Sabrina placed them in a circle around the stone table, lighting them as she went. Under her breath, she whispered the prayer to Lilith she’d been taught, then Sabrina crawled up onto the sheet draped table, knife by her side, and waited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waited as the moon began to rise. She waited, the candles flickering as she sat with her knees pulled to her chest in mere semblance of modesty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith wasn’t coming. Sabrina knew that, Aunt Hilda had said as much and Sabrina knew without being told. It was just a ceremony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tradition,” Sabrina whispered to herself, “Just another tradition about being naked in the woods-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but it’s so freeing,” a low and gravely yet feminine voice said behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina jumped, one hand clutching the knife as she turned to see a woman in a long black dress standing behind her with a wicked grin. Despite her small stature, the woman looked immediately commanding, especially with the gold, skeletal looking crown that sat atop her dark curls.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you love the feeling of the wind in your hair?” The woman asked, her eyes dipping down to briefly glance at the dark patch of curls between Sabrina’s legs. Sabrina pulled her limbs in tight, trying to cover herself yet failing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No don’t hide from me,” she continued, her smile feral as she circle the stone table to stand in front of Sabrina. She was like an animal stalking her prey. “I want to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Lilith,” Sabrina said breathlessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith dipped into a mocking half curtsy, “At your service little witch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina had grown up hearing about the goddess they worshiped, the queen of hell, the first woman, but Lilith had been only a fairy tale until this moment. Overcome with awe, Sabrina climbed off her altar and slower crossed the mossy forest floor to stand in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Name thyself,” Lilith commanded, drawing herself to her full height.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabrina Spellman,” said Sabrina, but she knew Lilith already knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Half witch, half mortal,” she said, “I’ll admit I was intrigued when you were chosen for the sacrifice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith reached out, running her finger across Sabrina’s cheek. Her touch came to linger under Sabrina’s chin, lifting her face to peer closer, giving Sabrina her first taste of Lilith’s full and and unwavering attention. Bright blue eyes focused on hers for a moment before flicking across her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve heard of me?” Sabrina asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As her gaze came to rest on Sabrina’s lips, Lilith said, “There have been… whispers. Your mixed blood caused quite the gossip, drawing the interest of the infernal and celestial alike.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith’s eyes locked on Sabrina’s again, “But you are mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To do with as you please,” Sabrina finished as Lilith released her and stepped away. She was repeating the words that had grown up on her tongue, the words her Aunt Zelda had instructed her and their coven to repeat. But Lilith cocked her head, confusion crossing her features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No little witch,” she said, “To do with as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t tonight- I thought this whole ritual was for your… pleasure. What about what happens every thousand years?” asked Sabrina. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happens every thousand years?” Lilith said, “Enlighten me in my own rites.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The weird sisters said that every thousand years you take a virgin to hell to…” Sabrina bit her lip, flushing as she realized yet again her own nudity and the queen’s scrupulous gaze, “Be your paramour for the next thousand years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith snorted in a very unqueen like fashion, “Hardly. Unless you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to steal you away into the night- I might be able to make an exception for you, pretty as you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina’s breath caught in her throat, “I- that’s not what I meant,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Lilith paced closer again, and Sabrina backed up until her bottom bumped against the stone. Lilith put a hand on either side of the sheet draped table, on either side of Sabrina’s hips, and tilted her head expectantly, “What are we doing tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Sabrina’s voice was barely a whisper, but it didn’t matter, Lilith was close enough that Sabrina could feel her breath on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Virginity is an interesting thing,” Said Lilith, “Men use it to control us, to separate the maiden from the whore. Some say it’s merely a social construct, some say virgin blood is nearly irreplaceable in some hexes and spells, but I don’t believe the moon cares who has touched your body. Nevertheless, there are some witches your age who beg me to rid them of it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith’s husky tone shot straight to Sabrina’s core, and with every word she spoke, even just detailing the dullest of facts, Sabrina found herself growing more and more damp between her legs. She shifted her weight, trying to hide her desperate need for friction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No use hiding from me, little witch,” said Lilith as if she could read her thoughts, “I can smell your arousal in the night air.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing furiously, Sabrina lifted her head to meet Lilith’s steady gaze, “I don’t beg.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you challenging your queen?” Lilith’s hand strayed, fingertips brushing Sabrina’s wrist and running up her arm to her shoulder. Sabrina shivered at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s up to you,” said Lilith, “You get to decide whether I leave you now, or satisfy your carnal needs. Whichever you choose, I will bless your coven as per the ritual. You held up your half of the covenant and I will hold up mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help herself, reaching up, Sabrina’s fingertip brushed the queen’s cheek, tracing her almost gaunt cheekbone in fascination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it that you desire from your queen?” Lilith asked again, solemnly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you,” said Sabrina, a mischievous smile creeping across her face, “to make me beg- but I don’t think you can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith’s look turned positivity feral, “Aren’t we brave? By the time this night is through I’ll have you screaming so loudly that your whole coven will have heard you begging for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina felt weak in the knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was weaker still when Lilith kissed her, a rough, messy clash of tongue and teeth. No one had ever kissed her like that, so passionately, so possessively, and it awakened something dark inside her- something the craved everything the queen of hell would dare give her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith pulled away abruptly, leaving Sabrina to fall to her knees in the mossy earth. But as she started to get up, Lilith stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Stay like that. It suits you,” said Lilith, her eyes bright, and that’s when Sabrina realized that this was a battle of wills. She was going to win, Queen or no queen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting back on her heels, Sabrina stretched, arms above her head, watching as Lilith’s eyes strayed hungrily down across her breasts. Lilith licked her lips. Sabrina counted that, and the way Lilith’s breathing increased, as a point in her favor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of magic filled the air as the Queen of Hell’s fine black dress dissolved leaving her only her crown and a translucent gold slip remained in its place. Sabrina’s mouth dropped open in awe at her beauty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith paced back over to Sabrina, reaching down to tilt her chin up, “Did your high priestess teach you how to pray?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear Lilith, Mother of Demons, who brought forth a feared brood to plague mankind, Queen of Hell and all darkness, cursed by thy name,” Sabrina began. Lilith petted her hair, smiling as Sabrina spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I request your presence at my side in this sacred space dedicated to you, guide my way through the shadows, strengthen my spells, and teach me your divine secrets,” she continued, “Please my queen, fuck me on this table.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Lilith pressed two fingers against Sabrina’s lower lip, waiting until Sabrina obediently opened her mouth and began to suck her fingertips. Lilith smiled, tilting her head as she watched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a pretty young thing like you in my bed,” she said in a low voice that went straight to Sabrina’s core, “And linger still since I’ve had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>virgin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina shifted on her knees, craving friction between her legs. It was embarrassing, how much Lilith’s mere voice affected her, made her crave, made her wet. In addition, an equally embarrassing drop of drool was hanging off her lower lip as she did her best to gently lap at the digits in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up on the table,” said Lilith, retrieving her hand, “And lay on your back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On shaky legs, Sabrina rose and clambered atop the stone slab, suddenly nervous. Laying back, she tried to calm herself, steady her breathing, even as Lilith moved between her legs, appearing above her. She shut her eyes and felt Lilith press a soft kiss on her temple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can stop if you’d like,” Lilith’s low voice said, almost tenderly, “I don’t want you to be afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Sabrina’s eyes flew open, “Don’t stop!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” a kiss on her forehead, “Take a deep breathe darling,” a kiss on her cheek, “You’re safe with me,” a kiss on the corner of her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith moved to nuzzle the curve of Sabrina’s neck, “I could make a habit of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bad one I hope,” said Sabrina, drawing a chuckle from her goddess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pluckly to the last,” Lilith said, her lips on Sabrina’s throat. She trailed gentle kisses across her neck, along her collar bone, down between her breasts. Sabrina’s breathe caught in her throat as she felt Lilith’s lips ghost past her navel, low and low still until-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith lifted her head and an involuntary whine escaped Sabrina. She clapped a hand over her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something amiss little witch?” Lilith asked, but didn’t wait for an answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping her head, she took one of Sabrina’s pert nipples into her mouth, sucking hard. Sabrina arched up, moaning as her hands flew to Lilith’s mane of dark hair. Lilith’s tongue traced circles around her nipple, teeth lightly scraping sensitive skin in a way so teasing, Sabrina couldn’t breathe. Moving to the other side, Lilith repeated the process on Sabrina’s other nipple as Sabrina moaned and squirmed underneath her. Lilith moved lower still, running her tongue from Sabrina’s navel up her body and along her throat, stopping just under her chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina pulled Lilith in to kiss her, slow and deep. “You’re wonderful,” she whispered as they broke apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith didn’t respond. She sat back, kissing the inside of Sabrina’s knee. She kissed her way down Sabrina’s inner thigh, eyes locked on Sabrina’s the whole time. Sabrina’s hips twitched in expectation and she spread her legs wider in longing. But Lilith stopped short of hitting home, pressing a soft kiss just shy of where her leg met center. It drew another whine of frustration from Sabrina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that Sabrina?” she asked with a smirk, “Something you’d like to say? Or ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no,” Sabrina managed through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith was above her again, trailing a fingertip along Sabrina’s cheek, her bright blue eyes shining, “I can go all night, longer even.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a threat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina looked up at the moon in an attempt to quell her racing heart. She ached for Lilith, ached to be consumed by her touch, ached to feel her skin on hers, ached to have her fill her-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if reading her mind, again, Lilith, without any warning, slid two fingers inside Sabrina’s wanting heat. Sabrina’s hands gripped the sheet beneath her, gasping as she involuntarily thrust her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Needy needy needy,” Lilith teased, slowly massaging Sabrina’s inner walls. Sabrina’s breathing grew erratic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” was the shaky reply Sabrina could manage. She was trembling with want, unable to form a complete thought as Lilith quickened her place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina was so close, she could feel her orgasm nearing its peak when suddenly Lilith’s hand disappeared. A loud whine of disappointment left her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something you’d like to say?” Lilith asked, kissing the inside of Sabrina’s thigh again. Her lips traveled across the curve of her hip, upwards again. It felt like her touch, her lips, her tongue, were all over Sabrina’s body, except where she craved it the most. Beneath her queen and goddess, Sabrina writhed in pleasure but it wasn’t enough to sate her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith’s hands wandered yet again, this time circling Sabrina’s clit, but like before she let Sabrina almost reach orgasm before stopping. And again, three fingers filled her aching cunt, slowly teasing her. Sabrina’s hips thrust, meeting every motion Lilith made with her own. But for a third time Lilith stopped before she could come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Sabrina cried, exasperated and hot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith slid a single digit deep inside her, crooking her finger but holding still, “Tell me what you’d like, my lovely. I’ll give you what your heart desires.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina couldn’t stand it anymore. She couldn’t think straight, she couldn’t breathe, and she so desperately wanted the release only Lilith could give her. Gone was her resolve as Lilith’s words broke her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I need you,” she begged, “I need you to make me come and fuck me as hard as you can, please Lilith, my queen, please, please, please-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three fingers, quick and rough, arching up just right and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina screamed, her pleasure echoing through the forest. Lilith kissed her neck, “That’s a good little witch, beg for it, you’re doing so so well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magic gathered in her fingertips, and she was sending Sabrina over the edge again, and again. Sabrina lost count of the times she came, her voice soon growing hoarse. Her body shook with each orgasm, screaming Lilith’s name in worship as she begged for more. It was when she could barely keep her eyes open, hardly form words, that Lilith ceased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh shhh,” she murmured, wrapping Sabrina in a big, warm blanket, “Rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go,” Sabrina whispered, curling up against Lilith’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay until sunrise, alright?” Lilith carefully traced a distinct pattern on Sabrina’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see you again?” Sabrina’s eyes fluttered as she tried to look up at Lilith.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith cupped Sabrina’s cheek in her hand, softly kissing her forehead, “Of course little witch. I’ve gotten a taste for you, I’m sure I’ll want to indulge again soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the safety of Lilith’s arms, Sabrina fell asleep smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabrina!” Aunt Zelda’s sharp tone woke her from what was a blissful slumber. “Where ever did you get that blanket?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was high enough to signal midmorning, and both Spellman sisters, with Prudence in tow, had gone to find out how Sabrina’s ritual night in the woods had fared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith left it for me,” said Sabrina, yawning as she climbed off the stone slab.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” said Zelda, “Lilith doesn’t visit witches. Not anymore. And she certainly wouldn’t have visited </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone was busy last night,” said Prudence, looking at the blood smeared on the sheet, “Did someone get their cherry popped Spellman?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sabrina!” Zelda exclaimed, “How dare you sully our traditions like this! Having a warlock meet you in the woods-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Lilith!” Sabrina said, “She did visit me last and we, uh, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are times to lie but this is not one of them-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh Zelds?” Hilda interrupted. She pointed to Sabrina’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever are you on about now Hil- what in Hell’s name is that?” Zelda and Prudence circled around to stare at Sabrina’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the mark of Lilith,” Prudence said, awed, “She only gives to those she finds favor in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith truly visited you last night?” Zelda asked and when Sabrina nodded continued, “And she… found pleasure with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but she made sure it was alright with me,” said Sabrina, “She said I could refuse and she’d still bless the coven-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She blessed the coven?” three voices exclaimed in unison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like the ritual.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Zelda said, “In that case, well done niece, you have found favor with the goddess and provided for your coven.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And finally got laid,” added Prudence with a wink. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>